traitement de faveur
by Louise Malone
Summary: cou bloqué. Visite chez l'ostéopathe. Ca peut si vite déraper!
1. massages trés prononcés

_**J'ai super mal au cou, mes cervicales sont bloquées.**_

_**Mais ça m'a inspiré ce petit OS.**_

_**En France on dit un ostéopathe, et dans d'autres pays on dit un chiropracteur, je crois.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la personne qui vous manipule, vois fait craquer le dos et vous remet en place !**_

Bella PDV

J'ai mal.

De plus en plus mal, même.

Hier, en aidant ma voisine à rentrer la grosse plante verte qu'elle venait d'acheter, je me suis fait mal au cou.

J'ai très nettement entendu craquer.

Et à présent, je suis bloquée.

Je me suis bourrée d'antidouleur et d'anti inflammatoire, mais ça ne va pas mieux.

Ma voisine, Alice, vient me voir, pour prendre des nouvelles.

Elle est désolée de me trouver ans cet état.

Mince, à peine 20 ans et je ressemble à une mémée !

Elle me suggère d'aller consulter son frère, qui est ostéopathe.

Je refuse, poliment. Je n'aime pas déranger, et je sais que son frère a une liste d'attente longue comme le bras: il est très doué, donc très demandé, et je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur.

Mais Alice revient 5 mns plus tard, triomphante :

« Bella ! Mon frère t'attend dans une heure ! Un désistement, il peut te recevoir en urgence pour son dernier RDV de la matinée ! Prépare toi, je t'amène ! »

Je ne refuse pas, du coup. J'ai trop mal !

Je prend une douche rapide et enfile tant bien que mal un jean, des ballerines (il ne fait pas chaud mais je ne peux pas me baisser pour lacer des chaussures plus fermées) et un tee shirt à manches longues blanc, avec un gilet gris foncé.

Alice m'attache gentiment les cheveux et je monte dans sa voiture comme je peux.

Je retiens mes larmes tout le long du trajet parce que les cahots me font souffrir.

Elle me fait entrer dans une salle d'attente, dont je ne voie pas grand-chose tellement j'ai mal.

Au bout d'environ 10mns, son frère vient me chercher.

Je ne suis pas en état d'apprécier, mais je note quand même à quel point il est beau.

Alice me dépose un léger bisou sur la joue et demande à son frère de l'appeler quand il en aura finit avec moi.

Les larmes me brouillent la vue mais je sens nettement l 'odeur d'huiles essentielles en entrant dans le cabinet d'Edward Cullen.

Et j'entends aussi la douce musique relaxante.

J'avise ce qui doit être la table d'auscultation et me dirige vers elle.

Il me demande d'une voix grave et chaude comment je me suis fait mal :

« J'aidais Alice à rentrer son ficus géant, j'ai vrillé mon dos pour passer la porte et j'ai entendu crac ! Je n'ai pas réussit à dormir de la nuit.. »

J'avoue piteusement :

« Je n'en peux plus là ! J'ai même envisagé la morphine ! »

« On va arranger tout ça ! »

J'ouvre les yeux quelques secondes.

Mince, il est franchement beau.

Il doit avoir dans les 25 ans, il porte un jean qui doit valoir plus que toutes mes fringues réunies, et une chemise bleu marine qui lui va plus que bien.

Ses cheveux ebourrifés lui donnent un air jeune et dans le coup.

Son sourire est franc, mais amusé.

Il doit m'aider à enlever mon gilet et mon tee shirt, et défait la barette de mes cheveux, parce que j'en suis incapable.

Une fois en soutien gorge, heureusement je porte mon plus récent, en dentelle bleu nuit, je m'allonge sur le dos, sans pouvoir retenir un cri de douleur.

Immédiatement, sa main se porte sous ma nuque, me guidant.

J'ai mal, sur ce banc rigide, et les larmes me brûlent.

Il se positionne derrière moi et je sens se mains, douces et chaudes, se poser sur mon cou.

Il me dit :

« Oh oui ! Je sens très bien le nœud ! On va régler ça de suite ! »

Je le sens prendre appui sur une de mes épaules et tirer sur mon bras opposé.

Je crie, mais la douleur cesse et je suis littéralement décoincée !

Soulagement immédiat !

Je soupire et le remercie, il rit :

« Ce n'est pas finit Bella, il faut remettre tous les muscles et toutes les vertèbres en place ! »

Il me manipule longuement le crâne.

Puis ses mains descendent sur mes vertèbres cervicales.

Il est doux, précis, appliqué.

Mais je suis perturbée.

Il sent bon, et je me liquéfie de désir sous ses attouchements délicats.

Je me répète en boucle :

« C'est presque un médecin, ne te laisse pas aller à ce genre de pensées ! »

Mais je revois son regard vert, son sourire en coin et j'ai envie que ses mains s'aventurent ailleurs…

Il doit sentir mon trouble, parce qu'il me dit :

« Bella...laisse toi aller ! Ne te crispe pas ! »

Je tache d'obéir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il me demande de me tourner sur le ventre.

Je me tourne et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

Je sens ses doigts repousser les bretelles de mon soutien gorge et il masse mes épaules.

Quand il s'attaque à mon dos, je me laisse aller à la langueur.

Je suis fatiguée, et ses effleurements et massages me bercent.

Je suis tirée de ma torpeur par ses doigts dégrafant mon soutien gorge.

Il masse longuement mes lombaires, puis descend encore, et je sens mon coxys craquer.

Il ne me parle pas mais ses mains se font douces.

Il ne me masse plus, ne me manipule plus.

Il me caresse.

Je retiens mon souffle.

Le CD s'est achevé et j'entends sa respiration, haletante.

Ses doigts s'aventurent sur les cotés de mon corps, remontant le long de mon ventre puis caressant tendrement la naissance de mes seins.

Sa voix résonne, rauque et basse, à mes oreilles :

« Tourne toi »

Je me remets sur le dos et il écarte mon soutien gorge.

Je suis torse nue, devant lui et je ne sais plus très bien ou j'en suis.

Il me regarde, je le sais, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

Et, d'un coup, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Je sursaute mais je réponds à son baiser, léger et hésitant.

Visiblement il me demande l'autorisation de poursuivre…

J'ouvre la bouche et il vient immédiatement caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Il gémit tout en passant ses mains sur mon ventre, puis en venant prendre mes seins en coupe.

Je passe enfin mes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui caresse la nuque.

Il finit par rompre le baiser, pour aller gober et téter mes seins.

Je ferme les yeux, profitant des sensations délicieuses.

A nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Puis, ses deux mains qui prennent mon visage en coupe :

« Bella…j'ai envie de te faire l'amour »

Je ne réponds pas avec des mots mais je soulève la tête pour aller quémander un baiser qu'il me donne immédiatement.

Quand il le rompt, nous laissant haletants tous les deux, il va déboutonner mon jean.

Je soulève les hanches et il me l'enlève rapidement.

Mon string est lentement roulé le long de mes cuisses puis se retrouve par terre avec mon jean.

Je le regarde.

Il caresse mon ventre, mes cuisses et se yeux reflètent un puissant désir.

Je me mords les lèvres quand il me fait largement écarter les cuisses.

Sa bouche se pose sur mon ventre, le parcourant de baiser et de coups de langue doux et érotiques.

Quand sa bouche se pose sur ma féminité je ne peux retenir un cri.

Il me lèche, longuement, divinement. Je rue sous la montée du plaisir.

Il arrête la caresse d'un coup et viens m'embrasser, avide désormais.

Il me sourit et se déshabille. Je me redresse un peu pour l'aider à déboutonner sa chemise.

Son torse apparaît, musclé sans excès, il est parfait, digne d'une statue antique.

Il enlève son jean et je me rallonge en apercevant son érection.

Sa bouche vient à nouveau trouver la mienne et sa main me guide vers son sexe tendu.

Je le caresse, faisant coulisser ma main le long de son membre, m'attardant sur son gland humide.

Il repousse ma main avec douceur et me sourit, les yeux dans les yeux :

« J'ai tellement envie de toi »

« Moi aussi »

Il attrape mes jambes et me tire jusque vers le bas de la table. Mes fesses reposent au ras de la table,et il me fait poser les jambes sur ses épaules.

Je grogne de désir quand il introduit un doigt dans ma fente palpitante et juteuse.

Je le sens écarter doucement mes fines parois, me préparant à l'intrusion imminente.

J'ouvre instinctivement les yeux en le sentant me pénétrer.

Il pousse fort en moi et je le sens buter au fond de mon ventre.

Il me sourit, et commence à aller et venir.

Je lève les mains et me tient au dossier de la table.

Il me prend, fort et délicieusement.

Je ne peux me retenir, et très vite j'en demande plus :

« Plus fort ! Encore plus fort ! Oh oui ! »

Le plaisir monte crescendo, l'incendie se propage dans mon ventre et quand il donne, à ma demande, des coups très violents, je pars dans le plaisir, criant sans retenu la jouissance qui est la mienne.

Je n'aie pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il me fait changer de position.

Je me retrouve debout, appuyée sur la table, les fesses cambrées, et lui derrière moi, sa queue massive caressant avec impatience mon intimité surchauffée.

Un seul coup de rein et il m'investit à nouveau.

Je m'accroche et me perds à nouveau dans le plaisir charnel que chacun de ses coups de rein en moi fait monter d'un cran.

Je le sens glisser un doigt sur mon clitoris et le masser doucement.

En moins de temps encore que la première fois je crie mon plaisir, brûlante et euphorique.

Les battements de mon cœur se calment.

Le feu dans mes entrailles reflue doucement.

Il est toujours en moi.

Ses doigts caressent mes fesses, massant toutes les parties de mon anatomie.

Je le sens presser son visage contre mon cou :

« Bella…j'ai tellement envie…on peut essayer ? S'il te plait ? »

Je ne comprends pas bien de quoi il parle, mais je fais oui de la tête.

Je suis tellement bien, détendue, que je ne peux que lui faire confiance.

Il se retire doucement de mon ventre et je le voie, du coin de l'œil, s'emparer d'une petite fiole.

Aussitôt, un liquide coule entre mes fesses.

Ses doigts reprennent leurs caresses, massant avec insistance chaque recoin de mon intimité.

Je comprends.

Et je me mets à trembler :

« Je...je ne l'ai jamais fait comme ça ! »

Je le sens se tendre encore plus contre mes fesses :

« Oh ! Je vais y aller tout doucement ! Ça me donne encore plus envie, de savoir que tu es vierge de ce coté-là ! »

Je n'aie pas vraiment peur. Sa voix, le plaisir divin qu'il m'a procuré, font que je lui fais confiance.

Je sens ses doigts s'introduire dans mon antre vierge.

Un doigt, puis un deuxième.

Il me prépare, efficacement.

C'est agréable.

C'est un de ces moments fous de la vie.

Je ne connaissais pas cet homme il y a une heure, et il s'apprête à me…sodomiser !

Je sens son gland se presser fermement contre mon petit trou.

Sa main caresse doucement mes cheveux :

« Détends toi Bella, respire…Ca va sans doute faire mal, mais ça va passer ! »

Il s'enfonce, fermement.

La douleur me fait crier.

Il s'immobilise et me murmure des paroles rassurantes.

Il s'enfonce à nouveau, tandis que je me remets à crier.

Il s'immobilise encore et je ne suis plus capable de raisonner.

Sa voix tremble tandis qu'il caresse mes fesses et mon dos :

« J'y suis, jusqu'à la garde ! Tu es merveilleuse Bella, vraiment ! Tu as mal ? »

« Un peu »

Je mens.

Je souffre, au contraire, énormément.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

Il commence à bouger. Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite.

La douleur fait place à la volupté.

Je crie, de plus en plus fort.

Douleur et plaisir mêlés.

A nouveau il va caresser mon clitoris, et quand il accélère ses mouvements,cherchant son apogée, la douleur me submerge mais c'est elle qui m'amène à la délivrance, me faisant éclater dans un orgasme paradisiaque, d'une intensité encore jamais atteinte…

Il se déverse en moi, ralant mon prénom, sa main enfouie dans ma chevelure.

Nous restons un long moment ainsi, enlacés, lui allongé sur moi, sa main droite s'est glissée sous moi et caresse mon sein avec tendresse.

Il finit par me faire relever et caresse ma joue, ouis mes cheveux :

« Merci Bella… Tu es merveilleuse, vraiment »

Il m'entraîne par la main dans une pièce adjacente où se trouve une petite salle de bains.

Nous prenons une longue douche ensemble et nous nous savonnons mutuellement.

A la fin de la douche, il est à nouveau totalement dur.

Il me regarde en grimaçant comiquement :

« C'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi qui me fais un effet incroyable ! J'ai durcit comme ça dès que je t'ai vue dans ma salle d'attente ! »

Je souris, mais je lui dis :

« Je ne peux pas recommencer de sitôt ! C'est sensible, de partout ! »

Il me ramène dans la pièce principale et lance un coussin par terre en me regardant, suppliant.

Je comprends le message et je m'agenouille sur le coussin.

Il s'approche, et prend mon visage entre ses mains :

« Tu veux bien ? Je ne veux pas te forcer ! »

« Non je veux bien ! »

J'ouvre la bouche et gobe son membre, le faisant gémir fortement.

Je m'applique, suçant lentement, puis plus vite, avant de revenir à un rythme plus doux. Je passe ma langue autour de son gland enflammé, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, les entortillant autour de son poing en un chignon et il me guide avec douceur, tandis que de son autre main il caresse ma joue.

Je le voie se tendre, je l'entends grogner et râler de plus en plus fort.

Ses doigts se crispent sur ma joue et sur ma nuque.

Il accélère le rythme, fortement :

« oh BELLA ! J'y suis presque ! Ça vient !oh OUI !LA ! »

Il explose dan ma bouche et je le sens se déverser en longues giclées.

Je n'avais jamais pratiquée la fellation jusqu'au bout, mais je n'ai plus d'autre choix que d'avaler.

Je le fais, déroutée.

Il me relève et m'enlace.

Il se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil et me fait asseoir ses genoux.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment à nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, à nous câliner, hors du temps.

Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne.

Je me relève et il me regarde, en grimaçant :

« Ça, c'est Alice ! »

Je bondis sur mon téléphone :

« Allo ? »

« Bella ? Ce n'est pas finit ? »

« Euh si ! À l'instant ! »

« Bon j'arrive alors !

« OK ! »

Je regarde Edward qui me reluque sans complexe :

« Elle vient me chercher ! »

« Mmmh, j'ai pas envie de te laisser partir ! »

Je ris et je commence à me rhabiller.

Il fait de même et nous sommes en train de nous embrasser quand la sonnette retentit.

Il me ramène à la porte, et juste avant d'ouvrir il me dit :

« Je peux venir te voir ce soir ? Je sais où tu habites ! »

Je me sens plus légère : j'avais peur de n'avoir été qu'un coup rapide…

« Bien sur ! »

Il ouvre à Alice et me salue :

« Repos surtout Bella, tu en as besoin ! »

Je rougis et m'assied à coté d'Alice, sans un mot.

Elle démarre et me dit :

« Je suis ravie »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour toi, et mon frère ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Il y a écrit : « je viens de me faire divinement baiser et j'adore ça » sur ton visage Bella Swan, et le sourire de mon frère m'a dit : » je suis en train de tomber amoureux ! » »

Je rougis et ne répond rien.

_**Je pensais faire un OS, mais il y aura sans doute un deuxième chapitre, en forme d'épilogue !**_


	2. et plus si affinités

_**A ce que je voie, beaucoup d'entre vous vont regarder d'un autre oeil leur ostéopathe! AH AH AH! et certaines sont même prêtes à se faire mal volontairement pour se faire tripatouiller par Edward! comme je vous comprends! Hélas, je n'ai pas l'adresse de son cabinet...Ce qui est dommage, parce que j'ai encore mal au cou!**_

Edward PDV

Quand je la voie s'éloigner avec ma sœur, ça me fait comme un vide dans mon cœur.

J'ai presque froid…

Je me sens…bizarre !

Jamais je n'avais, depuis 3 ans que j'exerce, couché avec une de mes patientes.

Jamais !

Et là…J'ai absolument tout fait avec elle.

Je n'en reviens pas…

Elle m'a tout donné, tout laissé prendre.

Je m'assois, un peu désemparé.

Je dois travailler toute l'après-midi.

Dire que je n'en ai pas envie est un euphémisme…

Je veux juste aller la retrouver.

L'aimer encore…

La regarder jouir, l'entendre prendre du plaisir…

Je n'avais jamais si bien fait l'amour, je ne savais d'ailleurs même pas que ça pouvait être si bon.

J'ai été le premier à la pénétrer par derrière.

J'ai du mal à y croire.

Et j'ai envie de recommencer.

J'avale rapidement un yaourt, une banane et une barre chocolaté.

Je travaille, toute l'après-midi.

Mais mon esprit est loin.

Je n'ai même pas son numéro de téléphone.

J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix.

J'ai envie de la voir sourire.

A 18h00 je mets pratiquement dehors la mégère acariâtre qui ne comprend pas que je ne puisse rien faire pour ses varices et je bondis dans ma voiture.

Je m'arrête pour acheter un bouquet de marguerites. Je trouve que cette fleur lui ressemble.

Je me gare devant l'immeuble de ma sœur.

Et je frappe à la porte d'en face celle de ma sœur.

Bella vient m'ouvrir.

Elle a l'air tout ensommeillée, et elle a la marque des draps sur la joue.

Je me mets à rire et mon coeur se réchauffe.

Elle me saute dans les bras.

Je la serre contre moi et je viens trouver ses lèvres.

Je la regarde, je suis vraiment heureux de la revoir :

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, mais je dors tout le temps ! »

« C'est normal, vu les manipulations que je t'ai faites et, hum, la suite du traitement aussi ! »

Elle rougit et me demande, ingénue :

« Tu fais ça à toutes tes patientes ? »

« Oh non ! Tu es la première, et la seule ! »

Elle sourit, visiblement soulagée.

Je lui tends mon bouquet de fleurs :

« Hé ! Des marguerites ! Ma fleur préférée ! merci Edward »

Je suis super fier de moi !

Elle me fait asseoir sur le canapé et s'installe à coté de moi.

On commence à discuter mais elle s'endort sur place…

« Bella, tu devrais aller te recoucher ! Je peux rester un peu et attendre que tu te réveilles, si tu veux ! »

Elle fait signe que oui et je la borde littéralement.

Je fais le tour de son petit appartement.

C'est mignon, simple, et dans un désordre assez prononcé.

Je vais dans la cuisine et farfouille le placard et le frigo.

Je prépare une salade de laitue avec des tomates cerises et des cœurs de palmiers, puis des pommes de terre rissolées à la poêle et des escalopes de poulet aux champignons.

Je veux qu'elle prenne des forces, ma Bella.

J'ai bien l'intention de l'épuiser encore un peu !

Quand le repas est prêt je file la réveiller.

Elle dort, couchée sur la coté en travers du lit, son tee shirt dévoile son ventre et elle ne porte qu'un string qui met en valeur ses fesses sublimes…

Je m'approche d'elle et caresse ses cuisses.

Elle ouvre un œil en gémissant.

Voilà, je suis dur à nouveau !

Je fais glisser le string le long de ses hanches et le balance par terre.

J'ai envie de la goûter.

J'écarte largement ses jambes et elle grogne mais je pose ma bouche sur sa féminité et elle pousse un petit cri plaintif.

Je la savoure.

La goûte, la déguste.

Elle est aussi juteuse qu'un fruit trop mur, et bien plus délicieuse encore.

Assez vite, elle pleurniche de désir.

Je ne tiens plus et me déshabille, pendant qu'elle retire son tee shirt, endormie mais impatiente.

Je m'allonge sur elle et elle passe ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

Je pousse en elle et soupire de bien être.

A ma place, je me sens vraiment à ma place en elle.

Elle se transforme en petite tigresse et enfonce ses ongles dans mes fesses pour que je lui donne du plaisir.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour devenir lion, et je la prends délicieusement.

Elle est incroyablement serrée et c'est un miracle que je réussisse à faire durer le rapport…

Mais quand elle jouit enfin, sous mes coups de reins répétés, je sens la délivrance arriver et je jouis en mordant l'oreiller, ressentant encore le même plaisir intense que ce matin.

Quand enfin on se décide à aller manger, nus, mais comblés, les plats sont froids.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux en voyant ce que j'ai cuisiné et elle fait vite réchauffer le tout.

On mange comme des ogres, avant de retourner à la chambre, affamés encore, mais de sexe, cette fois…

.

.

.

Je dors profondément quand on me secoue sans ménagement :

« EDWARD ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« J'ai mal au dos ! »

Je jette un œil au réveil, 2h56…

Je grogne.

« EDWARD ! J'ai mal au dos et c'est ta faute ! »

J'entends le rire dans sa voix.

Je souris et allume ma lampe de chevet :

« OK, tourne toi ! »

Elle obéit et j'entreprends de la masser, pour tacher de la soulager un peu.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis un mois.

Je la regarde.

Elle est belle, même enceinte de 9 mois (le bébé est prévu pour dans 3 jours) et épuisée par la chaleur qui s'abat sur la ville depuis quelques jours.

Je sais déjà comment cette séance de massage va finir…

Exactement comme celle d'il y a 2 ans, quand je l'ai rencontrée…

.

.

.

FIN !


End file.
